The Other Fray
by AlecMagnuslover01
Summary: When Jocelyn Fairchild ran from the Shadowhunter world she was pregnant, not with one child but two, Nathaniel Lucian Fray. The perfect son. This is his story, of how he navigated his way through the Shadowhunter world and fell in love with two very unexpected people.
1. Nathaniel Fray

**PROFILE**

My name is Nathaniel Lucian Fray, but my friends call me Nate. All my life it has just been my mother, my twin sister and I, and then Luke came along and life was good. We were a family and looked after one another. I had friends; well I don't know if Clary and her best friend Simon count, but they were my friends nonetheless, although I felt more like a third wheel. My mother allowed my talents to thrive. I was an artist like my mother and I loved going out and taking photos and then painting these images on a canvas. I loved music, it was freeing in a way, it made me feel alive and it was calming. I taught myself how to play the guitar, the violin and the piano, as well as the harp, just out of curiosity. I took fencing classes from a young age, although how I decided I wanted to do that I don't know. I took Taekwondo classes, as well as Krav Maga and Jujitsu classes; although very different from each other, my mother seemed to think it was the perfect combination to learn a wide variety of techniques. Luke even took me to the gun range to learn how to shoot, which I enjoyed. It seemed to me that they really wanted me to be able to defend myself, I didn't mind, I was eager to learn. Somehow I was able to attend Trinity School; I didn't know how it was possible for my mother to afford it, until I discovered one of my mother's friends was paying for my schooling. I took most of the classes that were on offer for me to take, I was on the track and field team, as well as the swim team and the basketball team; I was even a part of a number of clubs. My life couldn't be any more perfect.

Despite my life being seemingly perfect, I couldn't help but feel that there was something strange about my life. Ever since I could remember I had dreams about a strange man I had never met before in my life and a young boy with platinum blonde hair. And then there was the fact that my sister and I kept drawing a symbol, only one, over and over again. I noticed that whenever our mother noticed us drawing the symbols she looked worried. I knew it was important; it had to be if my mother became so worried. Clary never noticed, and if she did then she has obviously forgotten, but I noticed and I never forgot. Then there was the matter of all the drawings I had done of strange creatures; small pixie like creatures that looked like they could be fairies, vampires and creatures that appeared human one moment and then turned into some kind of monster – a creature possessed. When my mother saw these I could see the fear in her eyes, for what I did not know. Maybe she feared for my sanity, but I couldn't help but think, that wasn't the case. I could never shake the feeling that there was something I was forgetting which bothered me; I have a genius level intellect and a photographic memory, I never forgot anything; even when there was something I wanted to forget like the fear that would appear in my mother's eyes when she thought no one was looking. I knew something was going on, I had pieced it together over the years, and so when I drew a symbol I kept it quiet, when I drew pictures of creatures from myths and legends I hid them away, and when I had the dreams I said nothing. Perhaps my mother suspected that I was up to something, but if she looked she would find nothing, but a mother always knows best. However, I never once realised how important the decision I had made was. I had unknowingly saved myself and my sister from serious harm, simply by choosing to remember.


	2. Pandemonium

**PANDEMONIUM**

_Flashback_

"_Nate, could you get the door for me?" mum yelled. I moved towards the door and opened it to find a very tall man standing there. He was lean and muscular, and from what I saw he seemed to love tight clothes and glitter. His eyes were strange, like nothing I had ever seen before, they were like the eyes of a cat, but then they went back to normal. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but be mesmerized, he really was handsome. "Hello, I'm Magnus Bane, I'm here for dinner," he said. I nodded my head and stepped aside motioning for him to come in. I didn't say anything as I led him through to my mother; I didn't trust myself not to say something embarrassing. He moved and sat down and I watched him, making sure he didn't notice I was doing so. "Nate, can you talk to him while I prepare dinner, you've always been great with words," she whispered. I nodded my head, moving quietly over to him and sat down across from him. He looked over at me and I smiled at him and I thought I heard a sharp intake of breath and a strange look in his eyes but the moment was so brief I couldn't be sure. "I'm Nathaniel but everyone calls me Nate," I said. I extended my hand for him to shake. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Nate," he said. He took my hand and I felt what I likened to an electric shock running up my arm, but it seemed I wasn't the only one who had felt it. "You have the strangest eyes, I have ever seen," I said. He looked shocked by what I said but then he just smiled. "His eyes look weird," Clary said. I glared at her as she made her way into the kitchen. "Clary you shouldn't insult guests, and there is nothing weird about his eyes," I said. She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "You said his eyes were strange," she said. "Yes I said strange, not weird, there's a difference," I said. "You always have to have the last word don't you," she said. "Of course I do," I said. She laughed then and I smiled indulgently at my twin as she moved to sit next to me. _

_End of Flashback_

"Nathaniel, are you alright darling?" my mother asked. I nodded my head and smiled at her reassuringly but she still seemed concerned, I realised then that I must have been completely in my own world that I couldn't hear her at all for a while. I stood up and went into my room, putting on my jacket and grabbing my phone and keys, putting them in the pockets of my jeans. I walked out of my room and then sat down waiting for Clary to be ready so we could go to Eric's poetry reading, although I knew I would be completely bored out of my brain. I stood up when I saw Clary walk into the room. "You come straight home tonight okay," our mother said. "Mum it's only a poetry reading," Clary said. "I know," she said. I walked over to our mother and kissed her on the forehead as a goodbye and Clary and I both left the apartment. When we arrived at Java Jones and sat down at a table we ordered ourselves coffee and sat back to listen to Eric's rubbish poetry. I was lost in thought so I didn't hear Simon and Clary's conversation until I heard Simon say he was saving himself for someone else. I rolled my eyes at that; it was incredibly annoying that he was in love with my sister. He should have known she would never feel the same way. When Eric's poetry reading ended Clary decided to forget what our mother said and go to a club and Simon and I were forced to go along with her. It seemed she wanted to go into some club called Pandemonium because she wanted to know what the symbol on the sign was. "Hey, what does that symbol say?" Clary asked the bouncer. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the hot guy who had gone into the club stopped and turned to look at Clary. "What symbol?" the bouncer asked. "Yeah, what symbol?" Simon asked. The hot guy whispered something in the bouncer's ear and we were allowed in, but there was something not quite right about the situation. When we got into the club Clary tried to dance sexily but was failing miserably, it seemed she was trying to impress that guy that helped us get in. But then his attention shifted to someone who had walked into the club and when I turned I saw a beautiful dark haired young woman, although I wasn't interested in her, she definitely wasn't my type. Clary reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me over to watch what was going on and we both saw the snake bracelet around the girl's wrist moving. Everything happened so fast, I remember seeing two guys move to help the girl. They grabbed the guy and then one of them stabbed him and all I could hear was Clary's scream, which drew the attention of the crowd and the three people who had attack the guy who was now a writhing mess on the floor. I vaguely remembered Simon running over to see if everything was alright, but I was focused not on the blonde boy who was looking at Clary but the dark haired boy behind him. He was gorgeous and I felt something for him, but I didn't even know him and that unnerved me. They left the club and I was left wondering who they were and what they were and I had a feeling this had something to do with my memories, the ones I couldn't seem to remember. The three of us left the club and got a cab home, but I tuned out what Clary and Simon were saying to each other, I was still thinking about what happened in the club and about the dark haired boy with the beautiful blue eyes. I was so lost in my thoughts that Clary had to drag me upstairs and into the apartment. I came back to the real world when I saw our mother lying asleep in one of the chairs and I desperately wanted to tell her what I saw but I figured that it wasn't a good idea and I went to bed thinking about those beautiful blue eyes.


	3. Questions

**THE TRUTH**

I woke up the next morning and froze when I saw pictures of the symbol at the club all over the walls of my bedroom and I was scared, this was not normal. I quickly got ready and left my room so I wouldn't have to look at all those pictures. I made my way to Clary's room to tell her what had happened because I knew I could trust her, but as I was about to knock on her door she came barrelling out and slammed into me, but I wasn't paying attention to that I was looking at the images that adorned her bedroom, the same symbol I had drawn. And with one look she knew I had done the same thing as her, we were in this together, whatever it was. We both got ready to leave when our mother appeared. "You were both out late last night," she said. "Mum we're here now," Clary said. "Where are you going?" our mother said. "We were just going to Java Jones with Simon, mum," Clary said. "No wait, I have a new painting I want to show you," our mother said. "For your one buyer, he probably only buys your paintings because he likes you, you're just stringing him along like you do with Luke," Clary said. "You want to go there, what about Simon?" our mother asked. "He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me," Clary said. "I doubt he feels that way," our mother said. I couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was completely true, yet Clary was oblivious to it. Clary just scoffed and turned to open the door but our mother moved to shut it, stopping her from leaving. But then the door opened causing us all to jump. "Jesus," our mother said. "No just me," Simon said. I rolled my eyes, he really was an idiot. Clary made her way out of the door and I followed closely behind her. "Wait I have something to tell you," our mother said. "You can tell us later mum, we're going out," Clary said. She headed down the stairs with Simon close behind her. I leaned in and kissed my mother on the forehead. "I'm sorry mum," I murmured, before I left. I felt terrible leaving like that but I couldn't stay in the apartment I needed to get out.

At Java Jones Clary was busy showing Simon the pictures she had drawn when I saw the guy form the other night outside the window. It wasn't long before Clary noticed him to, I could see she was terrified and I was scared as well, but I knew there was more to this. Apparently Clary had enough because she left out the back and the guy followed her so I went after them to make sure Clary was alright. "Why can we see you and no one else can?" Clary asked. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're a killer, a cold blooded killer." "As opposed to a peace loving killer," he said. She grabbed the guy's arm and pulled out the piece of paper with the image that we'd been drawing on it. "Why are we drawing this?" Clary asked. He snatched the paper out of her hand and looked at it. "So I was right. You're not mundanes," he said. "What's a mundane?" Clary asked him. "Someone from the human world," he said. Interesting, I always thought something was different about Clary and I and now maybe I had the answer to the question that had been bothering for a while. "If we're not human, what are we?" she asked. Clary's phone rang but she ignored it. He held the drawing in her face. "When did this start?" he asked. "A couple of days ago," I said. He looked at me and nodded his head. "No, no. Why am I drawing this!? Answer me!" Clary yelled. I inwardly cringed because two men who were getting into a car were looking at her as if she was insane. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I didn't answer. Then Clary's phone started ringing again. "Maybe you should answer that. It could be your boyfriend," he said. "He wishes," I muttered. The guy seemed to find it amusing, although I was shocked he could hear me, maybe there is truth to what he's been saying; anything's possible. "He's not my boyfriend," Clary said. "Does he know that?" he said. Her phone was still ringing and it was starting to get annoying, in fact I was thinking about answering the phone for her. "Please it's annoying," he said. Clary thankfully answered her phone. "Mum, we're coming home," Clary said. But then she paused, clearly mum was saying something to her. "Mum! Mum!" she yelled. Then she took off running in the direction of our house. I quickly ran after her and I could sense the guy was running after us.


	4. The Truth

THE TRUTH

I was close behind Clary as she ran towards our home and I caught up to her just as she made to run up the stairs. When we got inside the place was a mess, there was furniture everywhere, the door was off its hinges and our belongings were strewn all over the floor. We stepped further into the house and we froze when we saw a dog who growled at us. We both ran in to the bathroom and closed the door on the dog keeping it inside the bathroom, although it wasn't really much of a door. But the dog started to change and its head came apart and it had slimy limbs. It truly was a monstrous sight, I was terrified, and I wasn't expecting to have to deal with this. I now knew that the guy was right; there was a whole world that existed alongside the world we knew. We ran out into the kitchen to get away from the demon dog thing or whatever its name was. I turned on the stove and Clary grabbed flammable cans from under the stove and she poured oil all over the stove and the floor. The demon dog slid and jumped its way into the kitchen and Clary hid behind the pantry door, while I hid in the next room. It seemed the demon dog didn't know I was there because its attention was completely on Clary. She lit the oil on the floor and then the stove exploded, causing the demon dog to explode with it, but it wasn't going to die easily, the slime started moving together and the demon dog reformed. I quickly got up and moved, grabbing Clary and pulling her out of the kitchen, but she fell backwards and as the demon dog made to jump on her it suddenly vanished. I looked up and saw the guy from earlier standing over the place the demon dog was with a strange dagger in his hand, although I gathered that wasn't what it was called. Clary moved over to a tiny blob of slime and started stamping on it, until the guy pulled her to him and hugged her. Oh, how I wished I could cry and have someone hold me and comfort me, but I was the older brother and I had to stay strong for Clary. "What was that?" Clary asked as she moved away from the guy. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the guy said. "Try me," Clary said. "It was a demon and that thing at the club was also a demon," the guy said as he slowly approached her. I believed him, how could I not after everything that has happened. I was terrified and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but that just wasn't possible, I knew I had to save that for after we found our mother. "Your right I don't believe you," Clary said. Typical Clary, everything that had happened indicated he was telling the truth, but she still didn't believe him. "I believe you," I said. The guy turned to me and smiled and for the first time since I'd met him he directly addressed me. "Your Nathaniel Fray aren't you, Clary's older twin brother," he said. "Yes I am, but call me Nate," I said. He nodded his head and then he turned his attention back to Clary. "You can't trust anyone," the guy said warningly. "So why should I trust you?" Clary asked as she made her way towards the front door, although there was no longer a door. "Because I just saved your life," he said. I chuckled and placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look at me. "She'll come around, she's just really confused and scared, we just lost our mother and we were attacked by a demon," I said. "You seem more inclined to believe me, why is that?" he asked. "I have more of an imagination than Clary, plus I have a genius level intellect and a photographic memory, I'm able to piece everything together in a way Clary can't," I said. He nodded his and I removed my hand from his shoulder, before we both followed Clary downstairs. Clary made her way over to Madame Dorothea's door and banged on it and she opened the door almost immediately. "Dorothea, do you know what happened to our mum?" Clary asked. I saw her look between Clary and I before she looked directly at the guy that was with us. "Wait you can see him?" Clary asked. "Of course she can, she's a witch," the guy said. "I'm sorry I can't help you," Dorothea said. She moved to close the door but Clary stopped her and barged into the small apartment. "Downgraded from a gingerbread house to a one bedroom?" the guy asked. Dorothea shot the guy a dark look. "If you were half as funny as you thought you were, my boy, you'd be twice as funny as you are," she said. "Please Dorothea," Clary said. Dorothea went through the bead barrier into the next room and then she walked back in with tarot cards. Oh, this was really going to go down well with Clary. "Come over here," Dorothea said. She spread the tarot cards on the table and waited for Clary to go over to her. "Oh, Dorothea you know I don't believe in that - ," Clary said. "Sit," Dorothea said. Clary sat down, but I could see she was unamused; she really needed to go along with it though. "My mum painted these," Clary said. I leaned over her shoulder and saw that our mother did indeed paint the cards. "They were a gift, now run your hand over the cards," Dorothea said. Clary ran her hand over the cards and as her hand moved over one of them it stuck to her hand. She turned it over and it was a cup. The guy, who had been looking around the apartment walked over. "The mortal cup," he said. "Don't listen to him," Dorothea said. "That's one of the mortal instruments of my people, what is it doing here?" he asked. Dorothea then stood up and moved to sit next to Clary. "I don't understand what any of this has to do with our mum," Clary said. "Your mother was a shadowhunter…Like him," she said, motioning her head towards the guy. "Like the both of you." "No our mum was an artist," Clary said. She was clearly in denial, but I believed Dorothea, I mean it explained everything that was going on, as well as the scars our mother had on her back and arms. "Let me read you," she said. She grabbed Clary's head and moved it backwards, I don't know what she saw, but she let go of Clary's head and there was a frown on her face. "Nate sit down and let me read you," she said. I moved over and sat down next to her. She grabbed my head and did the same thing she did to Clary. I saw brief flashes of memory, but nothing substantial. She pulled away and stood up and walked towards the door, opening it for us. "There's a block on your minds, clearly your mother hired someone powerful to protect you both," she said. The three of us walked out of the apartment and turned back towards Dorothea. "Protect us from what?" Clary asked. "Your memories," she replied. "But I don't remember anything that she would want me to forget," Clary said. "I do," I said.


	5. What's in a Name?

**WHAT'S IN A NAME?**

Clary glared at me for a brief moment but I ignored her, she just didn't understand what was going on here, and neither did I for that matter, but I was certainly grasping it. I heard a thud upstairs that sounded like someone's footsteps, from the inflection I guessed it was Simon but Clary ran and grabbed the fire extinguisher before running up the stairs. I ran up after her followed closely by the blonde guy but he disappeared as soon as Clary stepped into the apartment. She slammed the fire extinguisher over the back of the person who turned out to be Simon. I tuned out then it was really of no concern to me what they talked about, I wasn't all that close to Simon. I mean if he was about to die or someone was attacking him I would be concerned but that is merely an indication of me caring about another human beings life rather than liking the person. "Great now I can't see him either," Clary said. I assumed she was talking about the blonde guy but then he made an appearance. "Jace Wayland demon hunter," he said. So that was his name, you'd think I would have tried to find out who he was but it never really crossed my mind I was too concerned about our mother and Clary's sanity. "Ah… Simon Lewis, Key master. Are you the gate keeper?" Simon asked. I rolled my eyes, really we were in a destroyed apartment and he was making dungeons and dragons references, ridiculous. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Jace said. He wandered off then to explore the apartment, and really I was silently begging him not to leave me in the same room alone with Clary and Simon, at least with Jace around I didn't feel like a third wheel. "You're hanging around with some dyed-blonde Goth wannabe?" Simon asked. "For the record my hair is naturally blonde," Jace said, suddenly appearing around the corner. I chuckled which resulted in a glare from Simon and a smile from Jace. I liked him already, sure he was a tad arrogant but I could handle that, I mean I had been called the same on occasion. "Do you know what this is?" Jace asked, holding out a vial with gold detailing that had the remnants of a green liquid in it. "No, what is it?" Clary asked. "I don't know but it's not good," Jace said. "We need to go and find Luke," Clary said. Finally, a good idea, really I should have mentioned it earlier, but I didn't feel as if my opinion would be valued, at least not by Simon. We all left the apartment and headed to Luke's shop, and it was raining which was ruining my outfit, which was making my already bad mood even worse. When we got there the gate was locked but his truck was there which was odd. "That's strange it's locked but Luke's truck is here, come on we can go in through the back," Clary said. We all made our way around the side of the building, but Simon was made to stand outside on lookout which he wasn't amused about. We went down the stairs and through the basement and we saw the door to a padded room open, and it seemed as if Jace knew something. When we got upstairs Luke had been chained up and two very large and very stupid men were there, I guessed they were Shadowhunters like Jace. We listened in on the conversation and Luke acted as if he didn't care about us and that he wanted to help a man named Valentine. I could help but notice the two men called Luke by the name Lucian. Questions were swimming in my mind, who is Luke really? And who is Valentine? I didn't judge Luke yet, I knew he was more than likely lying through his teeth to save his skin, I didn't blame him. Then Clary's clumsiness had to make an appearance and she knocked over boxes revealing her to the Shadowhunters and to Luke. Jace yelled for Clary and I to run so we bolted out of there, which left Jace to deal with the Shadowhunters. We saw Simon with a police officer but then his face changed and I knew he was a demon. We all managed to get out of there and Jace killed the two demons, but Simon kept saying that Jace had killed two cops. Clary stopped when we had rounded a corner and sunk against the wall, but Jace managed to get her to move. We took the subway to wherever Jace was taking us, I assumed to where he lived. Simon meanwhile still wouldn't shut up about Jace killing two cops, frankly I'd had enough. "Simon, they weren't cops, they looked like cops but when Clary and I looked at the one you were talking to his face changed and he looked like something out of chucky or a possession film," I said. "What about the cop car, how did they get that?" he asked. "They would have stolen the cop car and taken the form of the cops, you know after killing them," I said. That shut him up, thank heavens. Jace nodded gratefully at me, clearly he'd had enough as well. When we arrived at the place Jace lived Simon said it looked like a dump, but it wasn't it was beautiful. It was a magnificent cathedral, and I wanted to paint it, capturing every detail, but that would be something for another time. When we got inside Clary collapsed against Simon and it seemed she'd been bitten by the demon from earlier. I saw the gorgeous blue eyed guy from Pandemonium and he was even more attractive close up, but I had to focus on Clary. I sat waiting for her to wake up for a while, in my damp and ruined clothes, normally I would care, but Clary was my twin sister and she was in danger. I was completely lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walk up to me until they touched my shoulder. "Hey, um you should get some rest," a man said. I looked up and saw the gorgeous guy from Pandemonium again. I could see he looked concerned about me but he didn't seem too happy about it, which seemed strange, maybe he didn't like "mundanes". I don't blame him; we're pretty useless in his world. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec," he says. Wow, I hadn't noticed it before but his voice was incredible, it sent shivers running down my spine. "I'm Nathaniel Fray, but everyone calls me Nate," I said. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, and I noticed him take a sharp intake of breathe, which was an intriguing reaction. "I could do with a shower and a change of clothes," I said. He nodded his head. "Follow me," Alec said. I stood up and followed him out of the infirmary. As we made our way through the Institute, I decided to look up the meaning of his name (I do that a lot when I'm bored or don't know what to do) and discovered it meant defender of mankind; his parents must have thought that one through, it really suited him. I then looked up my name and discovered it meant given by G-d. Little did I know just how fitting my name was and what it meant for Clary and I.


End file.
